


How We View Each Other’s Souls

by StaticSyndrome



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Eyes, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oneshot, Romance, They’re really just talking about each other’s eyes, i don’t know how to tag, if you’re not here for eye descriptions then well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticSyndrome/pseuds/StaticSyndrome
Summary: Haha because eyes are the window to the,, I’ll leave-Moomin more thought of Snufkin’s eyes as a very natural golden, like wheat fields, or the small time where everything in the world was coated over with a golden glaze, all from the yellow rays of the sun. When Moomin reasoned like this, he knew Snufkin’s eyes to be more beautiful, and he knew Snufkin wouldn’t mind him thinking his eyes gold. //They were a deeply tantalizing blue. So much more than just the sky, no, it was a much darker blue than that. It reminded him of soft ocean waves at night, when all was calm and unbroken.OrMoomin and Snufkin lay down and think about how pretty each other’s eyes are.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	How We View Each Other’s Souls

The thought occurred to him on a kind of hazy summer day. It was the kind of day where Moomin could spend it all away laying in the growing grass, constantly in danger of slipping away to sleep. On this day, Snufkin had been laying beside him, and he was ever so lucky for that.

These were some of Snufkin’s favorite days, he knew. Moomin knew he enjoyed comfortable silences, and he was quite sure he enjoyed sunbathing as well.

Snufkin’s hat was placed to the side, giving Moomin swell view, if not a blurry one, of the full head of fluffy nutmeg hair. It was growing longer, and it wrapped and weaved around the blades of grass without much purpose. Moomin couldn’t care less if it needed a trim.

Moomin felt a bit giddy as he gazed at Snufkin’s face. He would usually place the hat on his face during these times, maybe to block out the sun, maybe to take a nap, but again, it was placed to the side today. This gave Moomin the full availability to look at Snufkin and his eyes, given that Snufkin wasn’t looking his way or could catch him. 

Moomin found himself thinking about Snufkin’s eyes on occasion. To put it simply, they were golden. Well- not everyone in Moominvalley thought that, but it was a fundamental truth for Moomin himself. They were more dark brown around the edges, but if you really looked at Snufkin, the majority of his iris was a certain kind of reflective orange-yellow. Moomin could swear he saw flecks of gold shine in his eyes at times. 

Sometimes, Moomin felt a bit bad for proclaiming any part of Snufkin golden. It seemed too much like a remark Sniff would probably make, and one Snufkin wouldn’t take kindly to. Moomin didn’t really mean they were golden like that, no, not at all. Moomin more thought of Snufkin’s eyes as a very natural golden, like wheat fields, or the small time where everything in the world was coated over with a golden glaze, all from the yellow rays of the sun. When Moomin reasoned like this, he knew Snufkin’s eyes to be more beautiful, and he knew Snufkin wouldn’t mind him thinking his eyes gold. 

Everyone else just settled and called Snufkin’s eyes hazel, but Moomin thought that meant they weren’t looking closely enough. Whenever Moomin brought up the remarkable color in Snufkin’s eyes, he was met with everyone (except maybe his parents) arguing that they were really quite dull. One time, Little my had spent a day catching multiple glimpses at Snufkin’s eyes, and she studied them with great ferocity. She wanted to prove Moomin wrong, and maybe shut him up about Snufkin a while more. She reported back that his eyes were brown as ever- dull, and dark around the edges. Moomin always thought he knew much better.

Everyone said that Snufkin’s pupils were usually a dangerous-looking slit- cutting right in the middle of his ‘brown’ irises, wavering very little. They said though, that they’d widen at times and become more full. Moomin only ever saw Snufkin’s pupils as full, but if he imagined enough, he could see slits in Snufkin’s eyes, and it made them look too mean for Moomin to really like that reality. They were still beautiful in his mind, but much too angry. Moomin never wanted to see those slits directed towards him. 

When Moomin thought of that natural golden that Snufkin’s eyes were, he could imagine him having a golden rose in his pupil, petals gleaming but still delicate. It was just the aura he seemed to give off. They really were perfect for him, those irises.

As Moomin cast another glance towards Snufkin, he saw his eyes with such clarity, and it lulled him to sleep.

Snufkin did, in fact, enjoy sunbathing. There was something extremely relaxing about the gentle pulsing heat of the sun and how it lay over him. It was like he was a plant, and he grew under the sun’s careful watch. What he enjoyed more, though, was sunbathing with Moomin. It was even more soothing than doing it completely alone, sometimes. Which couldn’t be said about a lot of activities Snufkin did, seeing as he quite enjoyed his alone time. There was something about it though- maybe the way that when in complete sunlight, he could see Moomin’s eyes completely lit up. Goodness, were his eyes magnificent lit up. Well, really they were magnificent either way, it was just in the sun- while he was lying around nature, taking it all in, he could really see all of Moomin, and how he absolutely gleamed in the light. His eyes, his fur, his smile, even. It was all a very lovely sight to see.

Snufkin heard about what Moomin thought about his eyes, mostly from other residents of Moominvalley. Moomin probably wouldn’t ever say it directly, but he sure did spout it all out to others. He never was quite good at keeping things in, the silly troll. Snufkin smiled at that thought. If there was only one thing to admire about Moomintroll (quite impossible, really), it could be his absolute honesty at times, however accidental. However, Snufkin thought his eyes really were just brown. Sometimes the brown looked a bit lighter, but never quite- what was it? Gold. At first he didn’t really think anything gold suited him- and he was sure Moomin knew that too, so he must’ve been disappointed with Snufkin’s eyes. However, after hearing more bits and pieces from others, he found that Moomin seemed to enjoy, or perhaps at least tolerate his eyes. The creatures in Moominvalley tended to exaggerate with their gossip. After he heard all the details he could possibly get from gossip (my, was he turning into Joxter?), about all the golds of nature, he seemed to align with the idea more, even though he still saw his eyes as such a dull brown.

Moomintroll’s eyes though, were a different story entirely. There was so much to go off on. They were a deeply tantalizing blue. So much more than just the sky, no, it was a much darker blue than that. It reminded him of soft ocean waves at night, when all was calm and unbroken. When he first came about this thought, he nearly threw himself into the sea of Moomin’s eyes to drown there, and what a wonderful ending that would be. He really didn’t mean to compare Moomin’s eyes to something he admired so, but it was such an obvious connection. Maybe it also has something to do with how he admired both Moomin and the ocean equa... well, he’d leave that one thought unfinished, to pick up on a later date. 

When Snufkin imagined Moomin’s eyes, and how they looked like an ocean, he could nearly see nearly white fishes swimming around in them. They looked quite ghostly, almost ethereal. He could see waves move about, and sparking highlights on the wave. The picture was perfect in his mind.

Moomin’s pupils weren’t ever slits like Snufkin’s were. They were always absolutely round and wide, and it gave Moomin a look of innocence he rightly deserved sometimes, and looked out of place when he didn’t. Moomin wasn’t ever really mean, but he could scheme rightly. When he tried to find ways to hide away from Little My, or tried to go out with Snufkin alone on their own adventure, his eyes would cloud over somewhat, looking darker. His pupils, though, were always round. He had the ability to look mischievous, but with those round pupils he could never look so for long. 

Those pupils were dark. As dark as the night sky without a cloud, and yet somehow, his pupil didn’t seem entirely opaque. It lost its color ‘round the bottom, like the pupil was disappearing entirely. It never bothered Snufkin though, it just added to his beauty. In seeing his pupils, he could see stars light up in them, and a moon show next to it. On days Snufkin felt especially fond of Moomin, and he would think about Moomin altogether, he could even see a small comet in the background, the kind that brought them to each other. 

Snufkin didn’t need to look at Moomin to settle all this in stone, besides, Moomin was already sleeping soundly, with an adorably small smile on his snout. 

‘Perhaps a midday nap is something I should partake in myself,’ Snufkin thought, before wrapping himself in Moomin’s soft fur and falling into a deep and soothing sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed?? This is my first AO3 post so I don’t know how to do anything pFf.
> 
> However,, there’s art to go with this! I didn’t want to go with the hassle of inserting art into the post, so I’ll just drop a link here:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B4gDyBegavG/?igshid=w4eqpmgxj3z8
> 
> If you feel compelled to, please give me any criticism you might have! I haven’t really written fanfiction before, so I don’t know how good this is (even for just,,, eyes). 
> 
> Also!! This was kinda beta-read, by my amazing friend, heccers_art on Instagram, I’ll also drop their link right here:
> 
> https://instagram.com/heccers_art?igshid=k0k7oiyqtsvx


End file.
